Latex compositions typically have additives which modify the rheology or stability of the composition. Polysaccharides, and in particular cellulosics, have been described as additives to latex compositions for various purposes, including as protective colloids, thickeners, stabilizers or other rheology modifiers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,704 describes latex compositions containing hydrophobically modified, hydroxyethyl cellulose-as a protective colloid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,802 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,916 describe the use of hydrophobically modified, hydroxyethyl cellulose as thickeners, emulsifiers and stabilizers for latex compositions.
Polysaccharides having aryl substituents are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,331, U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,379, U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,607, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,135 describe hydroxyethyl cellulose with arylalkyl, e.g. benzyl, substitution. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 82-28003 describes benzyl substituted, quaternary nitrogen-containing cellulosics in cosmetics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,159 describes water-soluble, cationic polysaccharides containing hydrophobes including arylalkyl or alkylaryl substituents, having various utilities.